In general, electronic waves are useful in wireless communications or radars in one aspect but may adversely influence an operation of electronic devices, which is called an Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI) phenomenon, and the EMI phenomenon generates noise in electronic devices and acts as a harmful element to human bodies.
Thus, in recent years, an EMI phenomenon generated by electronic components installed on a printed circuit board provided within an electronic device is interrupted by covering the electronic components by a member (e.g., a shield part or a shield can), so that the EMI phenomenon cannot influence the corresponding electronic device and other electronic devices. The shield member has a box shape, a lower end of which is opened, to cover an electronic component.
The shield member is fixedly installed on a printed circuit board by a clip, a gasket (adhesive), and a frame is provided to couple and fix a side wall of the shield member while being located on the printed circuit board.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing a configuration of a shield member according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a shield fixing clip 1 according to the related art includes a printed circuit board 2 provided with an electronic component 2a, a plurality of fixing clips 1 provided on the printed circuit board 2, and a shield member 4 coupled and fixed to the fixing clips 1.
FIG. 2 is a side view showing an operational state of the shield member according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 2, according to the shield fixing clip, when the shield member 4 is coupled to a fixing clip 1, one end of a side wall contact surface 4a of the shield member 4 may come off a bottom surface of the fixing clip 1. For example, the side wall contact surface 4a of the shield member 4 may come off the bottom surface of the fixing clip 1 so as to generate a coming-off space A1. As a result, a shielding power of the shield member 4 is reduced.
The fixing clip may fail to be attached to the side wall contract surface of the shield member, generate a coupling deviation of the shield member due to the coming-off phenomenon, and lower assembly performance of the shield member.
Thus, an apparatus for preventing a coming-off phenomenon generated when a shield member and a fixing clip are coupled to each other, improving shielding power of the shield member, and preventing generation of a coupling deviation of the shield member to improve assembly performance of the product is desired.
A shield can fixing clip for fixing such a shield member is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0886591 (registered on Feb. 25, 2009).
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.